bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mairuzu Akise
Mairuzu Akise is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Mairuzu has noticeably brown skin, with dark blue hair parted on the left side. He is tall and quite muscular and often either has a frown or a smirk on his face. You rarely see him without his Shinigami Robes on, and double swords with him, but he commonly has his shirt off, showing his nice physique. Personality Mairuzu is a very sarcastic and quiet man. He takes things very seriously. He distrusts just about everyone, and rarely truly opens up, often lying about his past. Despite all this, a very arrogant looking smirk can come off him, though he himself does not view himself as much. He is willing to do anything to achieve more power and will cut down just about anyone. He is very manipulative, usually putting on a convincing fake persona, and the only person who anyone has seen for him to truly care for is his brother, Frie, and even that has its doubts. History Mairuzu was put into the 64th West District with another boy his age, Frie. The two decided they would look over each other and watch each others backs, as they could not find an adult that would take care of them. They lived by themselves, stealing food and surviving the hardships of the world. One day they would be caught by a group of thugs to be sold as slaves, but a heroic man named Akise came to save them. They never figured out who Akise was or what happened to him, but in graditude, they both decided to make their last names Akise. Life continued on for them, but soon Frie was found and sold for adoption. Mairuzu was not. He lived by himself, growing very tired of the awful life in the 64th district, but then he started to develop spiritual powers. People started to grow scared of him and his awful prescence, as if an awful grinding pressure came from him. Mairuzu realised, despite his dislike for Shinigami, he had to become one to control his power. Mairuzu set out to find him brother in the 14th district west, and finally found him. After their reunion, Mairuzu told him they must become shinigami. Frie said that his adopted parents would never allow this sort of thing, and so in their sleep, Mairuzu went and killed them. Frie frantically protested, but Mairuzu was soon captured and was about to be killed by another adult living with them. Frie, having no choice, killed the man. With nowhere left to go, they set off to the academy, quickly graduating. Powers and Abilities Swordmanship Specialist - 'For his rank, Mairuzu has shown to be quite a capable swordsman, it being his most developed and powerful skill. Zanpakutō 'Yarisazame Yarisazame takes the form of two double swords, held by a black handle which looks similar to a gun handle. The blades themselves take the shape of a rectangular but very sharp edge, unlike most katana zanpaktous. Several lines run across the blades. They do not change form during shikai, due to it's main ability lying outside the sword. The sheath itself is a black rectangular shape, that the blade fits perfectly in. 'Inner World' The inner world are Mairuzu is a desolate city, completely destroyed and completely uninhabbited. The sky is dark and the air is cold, but it is extremely quiet. Mairuzu finds himself at incredible peace there, a world without people is a wonderful world for him. The spirit of his zanpaktou, Yarisazame, also lives there as well, usually sleeping inside the abandonned buildings, or balancing on thin wire. He takes the form of a 16 year old boy with short black hair, wearing a suit. He is commonly seen smoking and has a wild personality. He is very social and cheerful, but is also quiet bloodthirsty. Yarisazame's personality comes from the fact that Mairuzu stays on the more anti-social side, and commonly keeps his emotions in check. Release command: Rain The main ability of Yarisazame lies outside of it's blade. It has the ability to spawn more and call them down. The ability to create blades itself is called Suchīrusupōn (Steel Spawn). This particular ability however, is activated by the command Rain. A single blade extends from the sky (in a similar fashion to Ichimaru's Shinso), down to a specific area that the user wishes. The blade returns to the sky, and may come down again as the user wishes. They do not change direction mid-flight. The second formation of the Suchīrusupōn is activated when the user stabs the ground with one of their blades. After releasing the command, Rise, they may have up to 5 blades extend from the ground to skewer the oppoent. Each blade can reach up to 5 feet long, and he can only call them to a specific area. In addition, these blades cannot change direction mid-rise. Statistics Trivia *Mairuzu is based off of the character Aomine Daiki from the anime, Kuroko no Basuke *His Zanpaktou is based off of the swords used by the characters in Shingeki no Kyojin *His main theme is this, while his battle theme is this. Quotes *''To Frie "''Honestly, I couldn't care less about the Shinigami or the Hollow. You and I will get stronger. I will cut down anyone and anything to achieve that end." Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei